Memorias Del Corazón
by Naruta93
Summary: [SasuNaru Lemmon] Hace años que Sasuke volvió a Konoha bajo la vigilancia de Naruto. El moreno está más frío y más distante que nunca. Una tarde, Naruto va a renirse con él y se encuentra de camino con una chica de Akatsuki, que le borra sus recuerdos...
1. Capítulo 1 El Principio De La Búsqueda

El Principio De La Búsqueda

(Primera Parte)

-¡ESTE KAKASHI-SENSEI YA LLEGA TRES HORAS TARDE!

Sai levantó la vista de su lienzo y sonrió a un alborotado Naruto. Sakura le dio una colleja al rubio mientras le regañaba con los brazos en jarras.

-Naruto, vale que Kakashi-sensei se retrase, ¡pero no des estos gritos de buena mañana!

-Ittae…-gemía mientras se sentaba en el suelo agarrándose la nuca con ambas manos.-Pero Sakura-chan… tendrás que reconocer que Kakashi-sensei se está pasando-ttebayo.-se cruzó de brazos poniendo morritos y apretando con fuerza los párpados.

-Si… bueno… /Inner: ¡PUTO PROFESOR PERVERTIDO! ¡SEGURO QUE TARDA TANTO PORQUE ESTÁ LEYENDO SU LIBRITO! ¡SHANNARO!/ si tarda más de un cuarto de hora me voy.

Se sentó al lado de Naruto a esperar, mientras el ojiazul bostezaba.

A todo esto os estaréis preguntando: "Esto es un fanfic SasuNaru, ¿dónde está Sasuke?"

Los integrantes del equipo siete tenían ya dieciocho años y estaban notablemente más crecidos. Había pasado tiempo desde que el grupo Hebi consiguió su propósito de eliminar a Uchiha Itachi (N/A: Noooo… T-T), por lo que ya no tenía razón para irse de Konoha… o para quedarse. Naruto siguió a Sasuke hasta la villa oculta del sonido e intentó convencerlo de que volviese a Konoha, a su tierra natal, adonde estaban todos sus amigos… Sasuke respondió que allí ya no tenía nada que hacer.

Sin saber cómo, Naruto hizo entrar en razón a Sasuke, pues se encontraba apoyado en la barandilla del puente, con los ojos cerrados, descansando tranquilamente. Nadie sabía que hizo Naruto para que Sasuke volviese a la villa, solo lo sabían ellos dos, aquel recuerdo compartido…

Desde aquel día, Sasuke se había integrado en aquella villa como un ciudadano más, bajo libertad condicional vigilada por su amigo Naruto, claro está. No había vuelto a ser el Sasuke de antes… o eso hacía creer, pues solo se mostraba realmente como era a Naruto… sin pasarse, por supuesto.

Mucha gente de la villa ya rumoreaba que Sasuke y Naruto mantuviesen una relación, pues vivían juntos, iban a los entrenamientos juntos, comían juntos, cenaban juntos… incluso algunas vecinas expandieron el rumor de que habían visto a los dos hombres más codiciados de la villa en la misma cama.

Sin embargo, las apariencias engañaban, pues Sasuke y Naruto no eran novios. Quizá muy buenos amigos, pero no sentían amor conyugal uno por el otro… ¿o tal vez era mentira?

Sí, sí mentían, pues todos aquellos años Sasuke sentía algo especial por su compañero de equipo, pero no llegó a descubrir el qué hasta "ese" día. No volvieron a tocar el tema de lo que pasó en ninguna circunstancia.

-Ya han pasado quince minutos.-comunicó Naruto.-¿Nos vamos a casa-ttebayo? ¡Este sensei nuestro es tan…!

Pero Naruto no llegó a decir lo que era su maestro, pues en una bola de humo apareció el susodicho, interrumpiendo su frase. Kakashi apareció agachado encima de la barandilla del puente, con el brazo levantado.

-Hey…

-¿CÓMO QUE HEY?-gritaron al unísono Naruto y Sakura, levantándose del suelo.-¡LLEVAMOS HORAS ESPERÁNDOTE!

-Eh…-Rió avergonzado.-gomen ne, me encontré con un viejo amigo por el camino y...

-Pues yo esta noche creo que voy a ir a cenar al Ichiraku Ramen…-conversaba Naruto con Sai.

-Yo me iré de compras con Ino-cerda…-le dijo Sakura a Sasuke, consciente de que no le escuchaba.

-"Sigh… me han perdido totalmente el respeto… ya ni siquiera me dicen que esas son mis típicas excusas…"-pensaba Kakashi deprimido. Se aclaró la garganta para atraer la atención de sus alumnos y habló con voz enérgica.-Hoy… tenéis el día libre.

Caída general en plan Anime… Naruto y Sakura fueron directos a abalanzarse contra su sensei, pero Sai y Sasuke los frenaron agarrándolos de la espalda, Sai con una sonrisa divertida y Sasuke suspirando resignado.

-¡YO A ESTE LO MATO!-gritó Naruto.

-¡Y PENSAR QUE HEMOS ESTADO AQUÍ ESPERÁNDOLE TRES HORAS!-chilló Sakura.

-Cálmate, Sakura-fea, o te saldrán arrugas en la frente y serás aún más horrorosa que ahora.-dijo tranquilamente Sai, lo que hizo que Sakura se girase hacia él para empotrar su puño en la mejilla del moreno, elevándolo tres metros.

-Sakura-chan… te has pasado…-murmuraba el rubio con miedo. Kakashi tenía una gotita en la sien, frustrado porque ya nadie le hacía caso.

-En fin, como eso es todo, yo me voy. Que paséis un buen día. Ja ne.-levantó de nuevo la mano y desapareció instantáneamente. Sai recogió el lienzo.

-Bueno, yo me voy a casa, tengo que terminar un dibujo. ¡Matta ne!

-Todo el día pensando en dibujar, dibujar y dibujar.-exclamó Naruto moviendo los brazos como si quisiese volar.-Vente con nosotros a comer al Ichikaru-ttebayo, últimamente no vienes con nosotros…

Sakura suspiró, cansada.

-¿Otra vez a comer ramen, Naruto? No sé como no te da un cólico.-colocó una mano en su barbilla, pensando.-De todas maneras… creo que hoy no voy a poder comer con vosotros, quizá adelante la salida de compras con Ino y vaya a comer con ella.

Naruto hizo un puchero.

-Entonces vente tú, Sai.

El moreno iba a contestar cuando sintió una mirada desafiante clavada en él. Miró al Uchiha, los ojos de Sasuke parecían decir con claridad: "acepta y hoy mueres". Sai sonrió al rubio.

-Es una buena idea Naruto, pero necesito terminar la pintura, de verdad.-colocó el lienzo debajo de su axila y fue hasta donde se encontraba Sakura.-Creo que me iré contigo… ¿Me dejas acompañarte hasta la casa de Ino, Sakura-fea?-Sai sonrió a la pelirosa, esta le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Pues claro que sí, Sai-chan…-de repente su tono de voz cambió por uno más lúgubre y amenazante, hizo crujir sus nudillos.-¡PERO COMO ME VUELVAS A LLAMAR SAKURA-FEA TE JURO QUE TE ARRANCO LAS COSTILLAS Y ME HAGO UN XILÓFONO CON ELLAS!

Sasuke y Naruto estuvieron escuchando los insultos mutuos de sus dos compañeros de equipo hasta que desaparecieron de vista. Naruto balanceó sus piernas hacia detrás y delante.

-Entonces… ¿Vamos nosotros dos a comer al Ichiraku?

-Mejor otra cosa, dobe, creo que le voy a coger más asco del que le tenía al ramen.-se adelantó al rubio con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, Naruto le alcanzó para contestarle enfurruñado.

-¡El ramen no es mierda-ttebayo! Solo es un alimento altamente nutritivo que está hoy en día infravalorado porque tiene demasiados ingredientes en una sola comida, ¿pero qué tiene de malo eso?-miró a Sasuke, pero como veía que no hablaba, continuó.-Es decir, tiene carne, pescado, verdura, huevos, pasta… ¿qué más queréis? Es muy…

-Cállate, usuratonkachi.-contestó Sasuke de mala gana.-Me causas dolor de cabeza.

El rubio, cansado de la indiferencia de Sasuke, explotó y le empujó por detrás, causando que el moreno trastabillase. Este le miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué coño haces, idiota?

-¿Ves? ¡Eres un antipático!-bramó Naruto en plena calle.-En casa muy bien, ¡incluso pareces amable! Pero después salimos a la calle y te tienes que hacer el señor durito. "Oh, cuidado, que no vean que soy simpático con nadie y menos con este monstruo". ¿Pero qué coño te pasa? ¡Te comportas como si no fuésemos amigos! ¿Acaso no te acuerdas de aquel día que…?

Cerró la boca al instante, poniéndose colorado; había tocado un tema prohibido. Sasuke bufó, girando la cabeza para que no viese que un tenue rubor se había manifestado en sus mejillas.

Silencio.

-Venga, vamos a casa, usuratonkachi. Hoy hago yo la comida.

Naruto asintió ligeramente con la cabeza. Todo el trayecto hasta la casa de Naruto (actualmente de los dos) fue silencioso, igual que la comida. Algunos rollos y pergaminos les rodeaban, tirados por lo suelos. Sasuke intentaba dejar la casa limpia y ordenada, pero con un escandaloso kitsune en casa era imposible… y más cuando la casa era de dicho kitsune.

Fue la primera vez que el moreno terminaba la comida antes que Naruto, así que entrelazó sus manos, posó su barbilla encima, apoyó los codos y observó al rubio mientras comía, intentando averiguar en que estaría pensando. Naruto miraba hacia todas partes, avergonzado, sin atreverse a mirar a su compañero. Por fin Sasuke decidió romper aquel embarazoso silencio.

-¿Quieres saber que es lo que pienso de todo esto? ¿Lo que siento por ti?-Naruto tragó saliva. "¿Pues no acordamos que ese tema era tabú?" pensó el rubito, asustado.-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

Naruto no tuvo más opción que mirarle a la cara, pues Sasuke había rodeado la mesa, apoyado una mano en el respaldo de su silla, la otra encima del mueble y con el rostro a cinco centímetros del suyo. A Naruto no le gustó nada el tono que usó para decir la última pregunta.

-Y… yo…

-No podemos seguir así, Naruto. Ya estoy harto de que tengamos que estar como dos tontos haciendo que somos amigos cuando en realidad no es eso lo que los dos deseamos. ¿O me equivoco?-hizo una pausa para examinar detenidamente la impresión que había causado aquel planteamiento. Naruto siguió mirándolo, callado.-En media hora te espero en el campo de entrenamiento, dobe. ¡Sin excusas! Y termínate eso de una buena vez.

Salió de la casa disparado, dejando a un asombrado Naruto, que todavía no había asimilado las palabras.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Idiota, idiota, idiota y de nuevo pensaba que era un idiota. Por culpa de su egoísmo, Naruto y él perderían su amistad, lo más preciado que tenía después de la pérdida de su clan entero.

Algo dentro de Sasuke le pedía a gritos que le confesase sus verdaderos sentimientos a Naruto, como hizo él en su día… pero su orgullo no se lo permitiría, y no sabía ya que podía hacer para insinuarle a Naruto aquello. De todas maneras no tenía marcha atrás, aunque Naruto no le correspondiese porque había pasado mucho tiempo, debía intentarlo.

Con todos los cojones del mundo, Sasuke metió sus manos en los bolsillos y caminó hacia el lugar de entrenamiento en el centro del bosque, con una sonrisa en los labios.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Media hora después, un nervioso Naruto pensaba que era también idiota por haber provocado de esa manera a su amigo y desatar aquella catástrofe. ¿Era una broma de Sasuke o acaso iba a declararse? El corazón le dio un vuelco, ilusionado. Podría no ser eso, pero si lo fuese sería el chico más feliz de la aldea. Toda su vida había estado solo y, a menudo, soñaba con tener una alegre familia junto a Sasuke como él nunca pudo tenerla. Su alegría desapareció. ¿Cómo pensaba tener una familia si era un hombre? Decididamente, el hecho de que fuese varón era una de las muchas razones por la que "aquel" día decidieron ser solo amigos, aunque los dos quisiesen llegar más allá. Negó con la cabeza, decidido a espantar aquel dulce y, al mismo tiempo, amargo recuerdo.

Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que una persona le seguía hasta que la susodicha pisó una rama, haciéndola crujir intencionadamente.

El vello de la nuca se le erizó a Naruto y giró sobre sí mismo inmediatamente, adoptando una posición de defensa con un kunai en la mano, mas no había nadie. Estaba a punto de relajar la pose cuando…

-Vaya, así que tú eres Naruto.

El Uzumaki volvió a darse la vuelta, más asustado incluso que antes.

Una muchacha (lo sabía por la voz, la forma del cuerpo y porque veía que llevaba puesta una falda) con la cara tapada por un sombrero de paja, le sonreía, no parecería tan amenazante si no fuese porque tenía puesta una capa de nubes rojas y negras…

Akatsuki.

Naruto quedó paralizado unos segundos mientras la muchacha se quitaba el sombrero, dando a conocer una cara muy aniñada para pertenecer a aquella peligrosa banda, sonrisa dulce pero mirada maliciosa. Tenía el pelo largo y liso acabado en rizos de color lila y unos ojos fríos y penetrantes de un impactante azul agua que se iba oscureciendo conforme iba a la pupila, parecía tener ojeras rojas. Naruto se balanceó hacia atrás, dispuesto a atacar, pero la chica rió burlonamente e hizo una floritura con la mano, mientras se presentaba.

-Tranquilo, no voy a comerte.-sonrió más abiertamente.-Me llamo Itami, aunque pronto no recordarás mi nombre. He venido a negociar contigo…

Naruto se quedó de piedra, sin saber como reaccionar. Itami dio un paso adelante, confiada, con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida.

-Verás… con la muerte de Itachi, yo ocupé su lugar en Akatsuki. Él era uno de los más poderosos, sin dudarlo, y era casi con el único que podíamos vencerte…-Naruto gruñó, la ojiazul le ignoró.-Por lo cual ya no podemos hacer nada más que negociar contigo. Verás, bien sabrás que Kyuubi es el más poderoso de los bijuus y el más difícil de extraer, así que hemos decidido aprender más sobre él mediante un proceso muy fácil.-ensanchó su sonrisa, el rubio no cesaba de ponerse cada vez más nervioso.-Consiste simplemente en extraer tu mente. Como Kyuubi y tú estáis conectados tendremos también la mente y los recuerdos del demonio, además de los tuyos. Tendríamos un montón de información acerca del bijuu y de la villa, lo cual nos facilitaría mucho las cosas…

Naruto rió con sorna, dudando de la estabilidad mental de aquella chica. ¿Estaba de broma o qué?

-¿Y qué os hace pensar que yo iba a dejar manejarme tan fácilmente?

-Bueno…-Itami se miró tranquilamente las uñas, sin dejar de sonreír.-Para nosotros lo más fácil y, por supuesto, satisfactorio sería quitarte la memoria para poder obtener directamente la de Kyuubi. Pero si te opones…-conectó sus ojos con los de Naruto, con gesto teatral de decir algo muy importante.-Se los tendremos que quitar a tu amigo, el hermano de Itachi, ese tal… Sasuke.

Naruto estaba más asustado y nervioso por momentos. ¿Qué tenía que ver Sasuke en todo esto? ¿Le harían daño?

-Sasuke no tiene nada que ver con este asunto, así que déjalo en paz…

-Lo siento, pequeño kitsune, pero creo que te equivocas…-susurró alegre Itami con la paciencia con la que se convence a un niño pequeño de que dos mas dos son cuatro.-No sé si sabrás que dentro de Sasuke habita el fundador y primer miembro del clan Uchiha, el gran poder de Madara. Dicen que Madara y Kyuubi eran… amigos, por así decirlo.-el rubio escuchó perplejo.-Por lo que, si es verdad eso, Madara también tendrá información sobre Kyuubi, así que si no quieres darnos tu memoria… no importa, siempre podremos recurrir a Sasuke. ¿Qué te parece?

A Naruto le dio la impresión de que a Itami se le iban a rajar las comisuras de los labios por sonreír tanto. Apretó sus puños, con rabia, Akatsuki había investigado su punto débil, estaba seguro de ello. Pero esto no iba a quedar así, no sin luchar...

Empuñó el kunai y, con un grito de rabia, saltó hacia la muchacha. Naruto sabía que era muy bueno luchando, modestia aparte, aunque muchas veces se despistase, pero no contaba con que, en cuanto parpadease, Itami iba a perderse de vista.

Sintió un aguzo pinchazo en su espina dorsal y cayó hacia delante, incapaz de moverse. Itami le pisó la cabeza, apresándole contra el suelo.

-Vaya… así que mi pequeño amiguito es un impulsivo, ¿no?-su voz sonó cargada de dulzura sádica, una mezcla, pensó Naruto, muy intimidante.-Pues debería advertirte que un paso en falso y… (N/A: ¡ZAS! En toda la boca… xDDD) tu amante Sasuke podría terminar muy mal…

Acto seguido, dejó de presionar con el pie y ayudó a Naruto a levantarse. El Uzumaki estaba muy confuso como para poder negarse. Itami cogió de los hombros a Naruto.-Esto es fácil, Naruto. Tú ordenas a Kyuubi que no te proteja durante el procedimiento y podré empezar a extraerte la memoria. Serás un monigote muerto, sin alma, un contenedor vacío… y Sasuke no sufrirá.-a pesar de todo el discurso, la voz de Itami no reflejaba muestra de compasión alguna.-Venga… por el bien de tu… bueno… amigo…

Naruto tembló de pies a cabeza, no tenía remedio… debía darle sus recuerdos a aquella joven peligrosa, pero sus recuerdos… no volvería a recordar a Kakashi, ni a Sakura, ni a Kiba, ni a Shikamaru, ni a Sai, ni a Hinata… ni a Sasuke…

Apretó sus ojos con fuerza para no llorar, se mordió el labio inferior y asintió con la cabeza.

-Acepto…-a Naruto le temblaba la voz.-Solo dime que tengo que hacer.

Itami sonrió, felicitándose en silencio.

-Nada, no tienes que hacer nada. Cuando te quedes inconsciente procura que Kyuubi no cause muchos destrozos, por favor, te agradecería que lo controlases…

Naruto decidió que Itami le caía sorprendentemente mal.

El rubio cerró los ojos y sintió unas frías manos tocando sus sienes, haciéndolas reventar del dolor…

Abrió los párpados, ya no estaba en el bosque, tampoco estaba Itami por ningún lado… miró a su alrededor, parecía estar en una habitación siniestra y oscura, con olor a humedad. A pesar de sentir el cuerpo caliente, el agua fría y helada le lamía los pies, quemándolo por dentro.

Se encontraba en el habitáculo de Kyuubi.

Un gruñido potente y feroz inundó la silencio sala y Naruto se dio la vuelta. Una gran puerta de rejas de acero encerraban al poderoso Kyuubi, ahora furioso y mirando al rubio con odio.

-¿Qué has hecho, pedazo de inútil?

Naruto no contestó a la furiosa pregunta, estaba demasiado triste pensando en que no volvería a ver a Sasuke… y menos recordarlo.

Gastó sus últimos segundos d conciencia en rememorar cada centímetro cuadrado del cuerpo del Uchiha.

Itami recogió el cuerpo inerte de Naruto con sus aparentes débiles brazos, riéndose por lo bajo: lo había conseguido. Una especie de hermosa nube sólida de color carmesí brillaba delante de sus ojos.

-Por fin… aquí está la memoria de Kyuubi…

Cogió con las dos manos la nube y salió corriendo del lugar, sin tener en cuenta que unas personas la seguían de cerca…

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke abrió los ojos, desperezándose. Llevaba una hora esperando apoyado en un árbol y se había quedado dormido. La sensación de que fuese un idiota le dio de llena en la cara, como una bofetada, no se había sentido más imbécil en toda su vida. Pensó en pedirle perdón a Naruto, pero descartó enseguida la idea. Optó por ir a casa y confesarle sus sentimientos allí… sí, sería lo mejor.

Se incorporó en el suelo y se metió las manos en los bolsillos (N/A: Made in Uchiha), ajeno a que no volvería a hablar con su auténtico Naruto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Itami saltó de árbol en árbol intentando llegar lo antes posible a la guarida de Akatsuki. Tenía presente que un escuadrón de ANBUS le seguía los pasos de cerca, pues había sentido sus presencias justo cuando abandonó el cuerpo de Naruto.

Sin embargo, Itami fue rodeada por 10 ANBUS. Aunque no lo pareciesen, estaban muy asustados.

Una chica pelirroja con el pelo recogido en dos moños observó atentamente la masa consistente que Itami tenía en sus manos. La integrante de Akatsuki mostró una sonrisa para ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Vaya… con que sois ANBUS, ¿me equivoco?

Nadie contestó.

-Así que de Akatsuki…-susurró un hombre, cerca de ella.-Interesante…

Itami rió con fuerza, los ANBUS se sintieron desarmados ante aquella muestra de burla. La muchacha apretó la nube sólida.

-Me parece a mí… que hoy no es un buen día para vosotros.

La nube explotó en un mar de deslumbrante color rojo, cuando enfocaron sus vistas pudieron ver pequeñas mariposas carmesíes volando hacia el cielo. Itami volvió a reírse.

-¿¡QUÉ ES LO QUE HAS HECHO!?-gritó el hombre que segundos antes susurraba.

-Digamos que… ahora mismo los recuerdos de Naruto y de Kyuubi vagan por diferentes mundos materializados en mariposas. Solo yo sé donde están, es un buen método de ocultación, ¿no?

Algunos adoptaron pose de ataque, pero la muchacha había desaparecido…

Todos maldijeron en alto la huida de la integrante de Akatsuki, pero la muchacha pelirroja pensaba irse al despacho de la Hokage, corriendo, para darle las últimas noticias.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Dobe, ya estoy aquí, ¿por qué no fuiste al campo de entrenamiento?

Silencio.

-… usuratonkachi…-susurró Sasuke mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí, yendo al salón.-¿Baka?-encendió la luz, no había nadie.-¿Naruto? ¿Estás aquí?-fue a la habitación, a la cocina, al servicio… no estaba por ningún lado. Un sentimiento de miedo se apoderó de él.-¿Dónde coño te has metido?

-¡Sasuke-kun!

Sakura gritaba desde fuera de la casa mientras aporreaba la puerta insistente. Una segunda voz se escuchó a través de la puerta.

-Quizá esté cagando, Sakura-fea.

-¡Oh, cállate!-bramó Sakura.-Será mejor que vayamos al campo de entrenamiento, quizá…

Calló al ver que la puerta se abría, dejando ver a un Sasuke extrañado por ver los ojos hinchados de la pelirosa. Había estado llorando todo el trayecto a casa.

-Sakura… ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó preocupado el moreno. La ojiverde puso cara de pena.

-Sasuke, Naruto… sus recuerdos… Akatsuki…-decía entre sollozos Sakura.

-¿Qué?-preguntó confuso Sasuke, no entendía nada de lo que decía su compañera.

-A Naruto le ha cogido un miembro de Akatsuki.-dijo muy serio Sai. Sasuke abrió mucho los ojos. ¡Tenía que ser una broma!-afortunadamente su cuerpo sigue intacto… pero dudamos que su mente…

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡QUÉ HA PASADO!?-chillaba Sasuke, entre la furia y la tristeza. ¡Aquello no podía estar ocurriendo! Zarandeó a Sai cogiéndolo de los hombros.

-Pues… simplemente…-tragó saliva, con una tristeza infinita dibujada en su mirada.-Su mente se ha quedado vacía… es un cuerpo inerte…

Sakura desvió la mirada, mordiéndose el labio inferior para no llorar más. Sasuke había dejado caer los brazos y miraba inexpresivo a Sai. Esto era una broma, ¿no? Ahora saldría Naruto de al lado de la puerta, sus tres amigos saltarían y chillarían "¡INOCENTE!", entonces Sasuke aprovecharía para descorcharle las cabezas uno a uno.

Sai tiró de su brazo, rompiendo su ensoñación.

-Vamos, Sasuke. La Hokage nos espera en su despacho con… Naruto.

"Ah, claro, allí ya me dirán que es una broma pesada". Sin embargo el moreno seguía teniendo la amarga sensación de que no volvería a ver a Naruto. Sakura salió corriendo, tomando la primera posición para ir al despacho. Sai tiraba del brazo de Sasuke, ya que este no parecía responder.

A los 2 minutos de correr, Sasuke deshizo el agarre de Sai y le espetó:

-Déjame, puedo correr solo.

Cogió posición, colocándose delante de Sakura. No entendía muy bien lo que pasaba, pero sonaba a algo grave y desde luego con algo que no tuviese… cura, que no pudiese remediar.

Llegaron al despacho de la Hokage a los cinco minutos, la primera impresión de Sasuke fue que estaba en un funeral.

Todos los amigos de Naruto se encontraban allí, desde Hinata a Chouji, en el centro de la sala había una camilla con el cuerpo pálido de Naruto, inerte… el moreno estuvo a punto de marearse. Al lado de la camilla estaban Shizune y Tsunade, concentradas. A su lado había una ANBU pelirroja. Todas las miradas se centraron en los recién llegados.

-Naruto…-gimió Sakura, Ino puso una mano encima de su hombro, alentándola.

-Bueno, venga, salid que sois muchos.-dijo Tsunade señalando la puerta; estaba un poco irritada por lo de Naruto, y no podía concentrarse con tanta gente. Todos replicaron.-¡FUERA HE DICHO!

Todos se sobresaltaron y fueron saliendo de uno en uno con desgana de la sala. Sasuke no se había movido ni un ápice, observando inexpresivo el cuerpo de Naruto…

-Sasuke.-Sakura interrumpió sus pensamientos cogiéndole del brazo.-Será mejor que salgamos.

Fuera, en la sala de espera, Kakashi consolaba a un entristecido Iruka. Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee y Sai hablaban alborotados sobre lo sucedido. Neji y Shino se sentaron manteniendo la calma y las chicas consolaban a Sakura, la cual contenía sus ganas de llorar con amargura. Sasuke era el único que estaba más alejado del grupo, sentado en una silla con las manos enredadas en su cabello, los codos apoyados en sus rodillas y mirando al suelo fijamente. Todo era por culpa suya, no había otra explicación. Había escuchado lo suficiente de la conversación de los chicos como para saber que un miembro de Akatsuki había abordado a Naruto… en el bosque. Si Sasuke no lo hubiera citado en el campo de entrenamiento… si hubiese controlado sus impulsos…

Después de unos minutos, los cuales a él le parecieron horas, la puerta del despacho se abrió de par en par. Tsunade les lanzó una mirada sombría. Se formó un silencio incómodo…

-Pueden entrar Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura y Sai… ¡y no me discutáis!-añadió en cuanto vio que Kiba abría la boca para replicar.

Sasuke tembló de cabeza a los pies. No tenía ganas de moverse, estaba muy nerviosa, como si quisiera dormir para luego despertar y darse cuenta de que todo era una terrible pesadilla, era una sensación muy extraña, sentía miedo, nervios, incredulidad… ganas de ver a Naruto saliendo de aquella sala, sonriendo…

-Vamos, Sasuke…-murmuró su sensei, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza para que le siguiese. Se incorporó con su típico rostro frío e inmutable, pero sus puños apretados y sus temblorosas rodillas le delataban.

Toda esperanza de que Naruto estuviese bien se desvanecieron cuando entró en la sala y observó que Naruto estaba incluso más pálido que antes, echado en aquella camilla…

Tsunade les invitó con un gesto de la mano a que se sentaran enfrente de su escritorio. La rubia se sentó en su sillón y suspiró quedamente. Shizune y la desconocida chica estaban de pie al lado de la Hokage. Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura y Sai tomaron asiento.

-Bien…-susurró Tsunade muy seria.-Naruto ha perdido su mente, así como su memoria. Ahora mismo es solo un cuerpo sin vida…

Sakura interrumpió a Tsunade, ahogando un grito. Se estaba asfixiando con sus propias lágrimas. Sasuke estaba más pálido de lo normal.

-Silencio, Sakura, no he terminado. Existe cierta posibilidad… de mantener a Naruto con vida.-El menor de los Uchiha miró a la Hokage, con notable interés.-Una de nuestras mejores ANBUS estuvo durante la redada y asegura tener un remedio a este problema…-Tsunade miró a la desconocida muchacha, dándole la palabra.

-Así es. Resulta que el integrante de Akatsuki no era ni más ni menos que Itami, una ninja desertora del país del viento, cuya especialidad era absorber la mente de un individuo. El susodicho pierde sus recuerdos, sus habilidades, las capacidades motoras…-hizo una pausa, pensando en como podría explicar aquel jutsu.-pero como toda técnica, tiene su punto débil. El individuo pierde la mente, sí, pero deja un pequeño rastro, por lo que el cuerpo sigue funcionando. Es decir, respira, su corazón late… hasta que el cerebro se congela totalmente.-Sasuke bufó, creía que no podría soportar más aquella horrible explicación y enterró su rostro entre sus manos.-A todo esto hay que añadir que Itami también posee otra poderosa técnica, desgraciadamente. No se conoce su verdadera función en su totalidad, pero puede transportar materia a otros mundos paralelos convertida en… mariposas. No, no son mariposas de verdad.-Añadió, ya que notó que su razonamiento iba perdiendo credibilidad cuando Kakashi frunció el entrecejo y Sai arqueó las cejas.-Como explicarlo… puede transformar una materia en algo que tenga capacidad de movimiento para transportarlo, pero ese "algo" no puede pensar por sí mismo, por lo que sigue las instrucciones de Itami y es algo básicamente inútil. Es razonable que transformase los recuerdos de Naruto en mariposas, pues es un insecto volador, por lo que puede transportarse a otros mundos, es veloz y pequeño, lo cual lo hace más difícil de encontrar. Pude copiar la técnica de transportación gracias a un jutsu que poseo. No es tan fuerte como el sharingan, ya que solo puedo copiar la técnica modelando cierto chakra, y según mis cálculos, puedo transportar a dos personas a un mundo solo una vez. Quitando el hecho de que tiene que ir Naruto pues es el contenedor de los recuerdos, solo puede ir una persona…-finalizado su discurso, miró atentamente a Tsunade.

-Lo que quiere decir es que uno de vosotros podrá realizar la misión de buscar los recuerdos de Naruto por diversos mundos, así Naruto recuperaría su sentido. Ella solo puede transportaros una vez, por lo que después tenéis que apañárosla como podáis. Como podéis imaginar, es una misión que sobrepasa el rango S…-los miró con atención, torciendo una sonrisa.-pero dudo mucho que renunciéis a hacerla, por lo que pensároslo muy bien, pero tiene que ser ya… no podemos perder mucho tiempo…-posó su mirada en el cuerpo de Naruto, desconsolada…

Sai fue el primero en hablar, con una triste sonrisa.

-Bueno… no sé si soy el más indicado para decirlo… yo iría a la misión encantado, pero creo que no me merezco el privilegio. Si tuviese que confiarle esta misión a alguien, se la ofrecería a Sakura o a Sasuke.

Sasuke miró al moreno agradecido por primera vez en su vida. Kakashi fue el siguiente en hablar, sonriendo con la mirada.

-Estoy de acuerdo con lo que dice Sai. Sakura y Sasuke son los mejores amigos de Naruto, los más indicados.

La última en hablar fue Sakura, entre sollozos.

-Yo… yo… no soy lo… su… suficientemente fuerte para… snif… llevar a cabo es… este tipo de misión…-se sorbió los mocos, mirando a Sasuke.-Sasuke es el más preciso… a… además… es el… snif… mejor amigo de Naruto… así que…

Todos miraban a Sasuke en ese momento. El moreno ni lo dudó, levantó la cabeza y murmuró apagadamente:

-Yo haré esa misión.

-Vaya… no te veo yo muy convencido, Sasuke-señaló pícaramente la Hokage. Sasuke le lanzó una risotada de arrogancia.

-Muy loco tendría que estar yo para no querer aceptar una misión donde deba salvar a Naruto.-Sasuke se levantó de la silla y cogió el cuerpo del rubio, estrechándolo contra su pecho.-¿A qué esperáis?

Los ojos de Tsunade brillaron conmovidos

-¿No quieres despedirte de tus compañeros?

-No hay tiempo que perder. ¿No es así?

Sakura sonrió orgullosa y Sai también sonrió, pero alegremente. Kakashi rió para sus adentros. "Por fin va notándose que Sasuke se muere por Naruto" pensó.

La ANBU adelantó unos pasos hasta colocarse frente a Sasuke, posó una mano sobre su hombro.

-¿Estás preparado?

-Sí.-respondió Sasuke convincente.

-De acuerdo…-la muchacha hizo una serie de sellos con la mano y tocó la frente de Sasuke.

De repente toda la sala dio vueltas y más vueltas hasta tornarse todo en una gran mancha de colores que pasaba fugazmente ante sus ojos. Sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo y abrazó con fuerza a Naruto, cerrando los ojos para no marearse…

Calló de espaldas en una superficie áspera y dura. Bufó al sentir el golpe y abrió los ojos, vio el cielo nublado y… ¿edificios? Se incorporó sin soltar a Naruto y miró a su alrededor: estaba en medio de una carretera y habían más y más edificios, parecía una gran ciudad. Había muchas tiendas de ropa y restaurantes de lujo. Escuchó un derrape y miró hacia el frente. Sus pupilas se dilataron; estaba a punto de ser atropellado por un coche…

-¡Cuidado!-gritó una voz femenina, sintió un empujón a su costado y sujetó firmemente a Naruto, cayendo con fuerza de lateral. Se escucharon murmullos alborotados y mucha gente se aglomeró alrededor.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-¿Le han atropellado?

-¿Quién es ese muchacho?

-¿Estás bien?-escuchó con más fuerza una voz que hablaba a su lado, era la misma voz que segundos antes la había alertado. Sasuke giró la vista hacia ella. La chica tenía el pelo corto y de un color negro azabache. Sus ojos eran verdes, les recordaban a alguien… tenía un piercing en la nariz y otro en la ceja. Vestía con una camiseta negra sin ningún detalle, guantes y medias de redecillas, botas de montaña negras y una minifalda de tablas del mismo color. Se sujetaba el flequillo gracias a un cintillo blanco… aquel corte de pelo le recordaba a…

-Sí, estoy bien.-contestó el moreno secamente. La chica se levantó, dejando ver un gran corte en su rodilla a causa del empujón que le había dado al Uchiha. Sasuke se levantó igualmente, cogiendo como una princesa a Naruto y mirando a todo el mundo con aquellos ojos intimidantes que harían retroceder a cualquiera. La muchedumbre se fue alejando lentamente.

-Vaya pintas, chaval…-murmuró la chica mirándolo de arriba abajo.-Cualquiera diría que eres ninja, pero mola.

Sasuke se miró a sí mismo, vestía todo de negro, siendo fiel a la ley de los ninjas. ¿Cómo iba a ocultarse vistiendo con tantos colorines, como sus amigos?

-Sí, vale. ¿Dónde estoy?-preguntó de forma autoritaria. Su acompañante arqueó una ceja, Sasuke pudo observar que eran de color rosa…

-Tendrás como poco dieciocho años… ¿y todavía no sabes diferenciar Kagaku de Kijutsu?

-¿Cómo?-preguntó cada vez más confundido Sasuke.

-Déjalo, es igual. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Sasuke, el cual comprobaba en qué estado estaba el cuerpo de Naruto, ignoró la pregunta de la muchacha.

-¡Eh! ¡Que te estoy haciendo una pregunta!

-Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, rata histérica, y no estoy ahora para atender a niñatas como tú.-le espetó Sasuke. Bastante agobiado estaba ya con el tema de su rubito como para que le interrumpiesen.

-¡Oye, a mí nadie me insulta!-le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, dejándolo KO. El cuerpo de Naruto voló un metro mientras Sasuke caía al suelo.

-¿Qué haces, estúpida?-bramó Sasuke gateando hasta Naruto, pero la muchacha se adelantó, preocupada.

-Oh, cuanto lo lamento, no me había fijado que tenías un enfermo…-susurró apenada. La gente que pasaba por allí (que no era poca) los miraban murmurando "¡locos!". Le tomó el pulso.-Está inconsciente, pero tiene un pulso regular. Hago estudios de medicina, estoy muy avanzada, si quieres puedo ayudarte…

Pero Sasuke ya no escuchaba. Aquella fuerza… esas dotes para la medicina…

-Tú…-dijo Sasuke.-¿Te llamas Haruno Sakura?

…**:::CoNtInUaRa:::…**

_Kagaku Ciencia_

_Kijutsu Magia_

_¡Buenas! En fin… aquí cuelgo otro Fic que colgué también en Amor-Yaoi hace unos meses xD en realidad el formato está alterado, ya que, en teoría, este capítulo eran tres partes distintas, pero las uní y quedó un capítulo largo n.n Espero que, al menos, no haya metido mucho la tabarra xDDD_

_Ah, por cierto, en principio recuerda a Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, de Clamp (Sí, me basé en la serie xD), pero ya veréis como después no tiene nada que ver xP_

_¡Bye, cuidaos y besos! n.n_

_Naruta93_


	2. Capítulo 2 Kagaku y Kijutsu

Kagaku y Kijutsu

_-Tú…-dijo Sasuke.-¿Te llamas Haruno Sakura?_

La joven parpadeó varias veces, incrédula, y se alejó unos centímetros de Sasuke mientras contestaba:

-¿Cómo… cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Intuición.-respondió Sasuke automáticamente, observando el cuerpo inerte de Naruto. "Quizá en cada mundo hayan unas personas iguales que nosotras o algo así… me pregunto si en este mundo también habrá un Naruto". Esbozó una sonrisa en su triste rostro, mientras sentía como la chica llamada Sakura le zarandeaba por los hombros.

-Hey, ¿Estás bien?-preguntó la morena preocupada.-Será mejor que vayamos a mi casa… bueno, en realidad no es totalmente mía, hay dos personas más viviendo conmigo, espero que no te importe, pero hay que llevar a este chico rápidamente a una estancia tranquila.

-No, espera.-dijo Sasuke agarrando por la muñeca a Sakura, la cual ya se estaba levantando y cogía a Naruto por las caderas.-No importa. Gracias por todo, pero no puedes ayudarnos.

-Pe… pero…-replicó la chica. El moreno cargó a Naruto y miró hacia todos los lados.-¡Oye! ¿Adónde piensas ir? ¡Ese chico está mal, necesita atención médica!

-¡Silencio!-gritó Sasuke.-¡Lo que yo necesito es recuperar sus recuerdos!

Tras esa frase, hubo un silencio repentino entre los dos chicos. Sasuke, notando que había dicho algo fuera de lugar, terminó de acomodar a Naruto encima suya e hizo ademán de caminar, pero Sakura se puso delante de él, impidiéndole continuar.

-Un momento, un momento. ¿Lo que le pasa a este chico es algo del tipo "rollo espiritual"?-Sasuke no contestó, pero Sakura siguió hablando.-Entonces tú no deberías estar en Kagaku. Será mejor que vayas a Kijutsu.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja.

-¿De qué demonios me estás hablando?

-Debes ser extranjero…-murmuró Sakura, suspirando, tiró de la muñeca del Uchiha.-Ven conmigo, mejor lo hablamos en mi casa, la gente nos mira raro.

Era verdad. Todos los habitantes de aquella extraña ciudad los señalaban con el dedo y cuchicheaban entre ellos, y es que era muy raro ver a alguien con una persona inconsciente en medio de la calle.

Tras andar veinte minutos, Sakura se detuvo enfrente de un portal y sacó unas llaves. Sasuke empezó a pensar en que estaba perdiendo un tiempo valioso, el reloj biológico de Naruto peligraba y él, en vez de hacer algo, estaba siguiendo a una chica que no conocía de nada, de un mundo desconocido para que le contase en su casa a saber el qué.

Cuando Sakura abrió la puerta de su casa, vio a dos chicas tremendamente familiares sentadas en un sofá, leyendo unos libros.

-Ino, Hinata, os presento a Sasuke…

Las dos chicas levantaron la vista, una interesada y otra asustada. Ino era completamente igual que la Ino de Konoha, solo que el pelo era rizado en vez de liso, y vestía un vestido lila con unas manoletinas del mismo color. En cuanto a Hinata, no había cambiado en nada, hasta se notaba que seguía con la misma actitud tímida. Vestía una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones vaqueros.

-Vaya… encantada.-dijo de forma coqueta Ino.

-Bi… bienvenido.-Hinata se encogió de hombros, intimidada.

-¿A quién lleva ahí…?-preguntó asustada la rubia, mientras fijaba los ojos en el rubio que tenía cogido Sasuke.

-Nos vamos a mi habitación.-dijo simplemente Sakura, cogiendo de la mano a Sasuke y dirigiéndolo por el pasillo.-Que os vaya bien el estudio.

Una vez en la habitación, Sakura cerró la puerta con cerrojo y se sentó en su cama, indicándole que se sentase él también, pero en vez de eso, Sasuke colocó a Naruto encima de la cama y él se quedó de pie. Se apoyó en la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y dijo:

-Espero que sea importante lo que me tienes que decir.

-Sí… bueno… quizá te ayude.-murmuró Sakura cogiendo un cuaderno de debajo de la cama.-Perdona el desorden… en fin. Aquí está todo.-la moreno abrió el cuaderno por una página específica. Sasuke se acercó con los brazos cruzados, interesado.-Este mundo se divide en dos partes: Kagaku y Kijutsu. Kagaku es la región partidiaria de la ciencia, Kijutsu cree en la magia. Esto se debe a que, hace diez siglos, hubo una guerra de católicos contra la hechicería y murieron muchos inocentes, por lo que se dividieron.-Le enseñó la hoja del cuaderno.-¿Ves? Tú estás en Kagaku, la región de la ciencia. Si la dolencia de tu amigo es de carácter mágica, deberías ir a Kijutsu.

-…-Sasuke lo pensó por un momento, pero después de todo, lo que le pasaba no era de aquel mundo… ¿Realmente en Kijutsu le ayudarían?-Mira, lo que le pasa a Naruto es que le quitaron la memoria y ahora vaga por distintos mundos, no creo que aquí me puedan ayudar.

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos

-¡Así que es eso!-chilló Sakura, emocionada. Se levantó de un salto de la cama.-¡Es fantástico! ¡Conozco a la persona indicada! En Kijutsu, un mago poderoso tiene unos perros rastreadores que pueden transportarse a otros mundos. ¡Quizá puede venderte uno de ellos!

-Un segundo…-dijo Sasuke.-Ese mago… no se llamará Kakashi. ¿Verdad?

Sakura la miró, sorprendida.

-¿Seguro que no perteneces a Kijutsu? ¡Pareces un adivino!

Sasuke se golpeó la frente con un puño mientras le resbalaba una gota de sudor por la sien. ¡La que le esperaba!

-En fin… ¿Puedes llevarme a Kijutsu?

Sakura sonrió, avergonzada.

-Faltaría más… Es una cita.-susurró la chica para sí misma, pero Sasuke lo escuchó todo. "A pesar de todo, sigue siendo la misma Sakura…"

Sasuke volvió a cargar con sumo cuidado a Naruto y examinó sus facciones. Tenía la boca entreabierta y su expresión era relajada, como si simplemente estuviese durmiendo. El moreno le recogió un mechón de pelo al chico por detrás de la oreja.

-Tranquilo, Naruto… te protegeré hasta el final.

-Vamos, Sasuke.-dijo Sakura desde la puerta principal. Sasuke le siguió.

-¿Adónde vais?-preguntó curiosa Ino, ardiendo en deseos de acompañar también a ese apuesto moreno.

-Al… al hospital. No os interesará, es para llevar a este chico rubio, está enfermo.

-¡Os acompaño!-dijo de forma entusiasta Ino. Hinata juntó los dedos índices, murmurando:

-Pe… pero… Ino-san… tenemos que seguir estudiando…

Ino se paró en seco, decepcionada.

-Es cierto…

Sakura cerró de un portazo la puerta tras de sí.

-Ino es una arpía…-susurró antes de bajar por las escaleras. Sasuke la siguió, sumido en sus pensamientos.

¿Realmente Naruto podía olvidar todo lo relacionado con ellos? Después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos… Era imposible que pudiese olvidar aquel día, era un pensamiento que le quemaba las entrañas.

Antes de que Sasuke se diese cuenta, estaba montando en una especie de tren subterráneo, junto a Sakura, la cual le estaba indicando el lugar en el que se encontraba la casa del tal mago Kakashi.

-Me parece que está junto al templo… espero que nos deje uno de sus perros, suele ser muy generoso pero quizá le hemos pillado en uno de esos días en los que no ha podido comprar uno de sus libros de esoterismo…

"¿Esoterismo o erotismo?" pensó sarcásticamente Sasuke.

Se sentía incómodo, ya que todos los pasajeros de ese andén estaban mirándolos de forma extraña y algunas chicas señalaban al rubio murmurando: "¡Mira que lindo!", "Es tan mono…". A Sasuke cada vez se le hinchaba más una vena en la sien. El tren dio una leve sacudida y se detuvo por completo, tras ellos Sakura se levantó y le hizo señas para que le siguiese.

-¡Vamos! Hemos parado justo en el templo, su casa está por aquí.

El Uchiha no pudo disimular su asombro al ver aquella aldea cuando salieron de la estación; el templo era enorme y en las ventanas había vidrieras de colores vivos, las casitas eran circulares y de color rojo intenso, había una especie de mercado al aire libre donde se vendían productos exóticos y mágicos, la gente iba vestida con túnicas de color azul eléctrico, negro y granate.

-¡Cuidado!

Sasuke se apartó a tiempo de esquivar a unas traviesas brujas que volaban con escobas de juguete, que se rieron divertidas. La morena levantó el puño, enfadada.

-¡Niñatas! Se creen interesantes por ser brujas…-dijo acalorada, después de calmarse miró a Sasuke sonriendo y señaló una casa más grande que las demás y de color azul marino.-Allí vive Kakashi-sensei, ¡vamos!

Se encaminaron hacia la casa y Sakura llamó a la puerta. Desde dentro, la voz de Kakashi se escuchó como lejana.

-¿Quién es?

-Soy yo, Haruno Sakura. Necesitamos tu ayuda.

-¿Necesitamos?-preguntó extrañado.

-Sí. Vengo con un… amigo.-contestó la chica, Sasuke observó que se ruborizaba.

-… Está bien, adelante.

Sasuke se quedó boquiabierto cuando entró, a pesar de que la casa parecía pequeña desde fuera, era bastante grande por dentro, en el centro de la sala una mesa estaba atestada de papeles y a la izquierda había una especie de cocina, pero llena de especias que el moreno nunca había visto. Kakashi iba vestido con una túnica azul, como la fachada de su casa, y estaba mezclando una especie de líquido dorado con uno verde en un caldero.

-Vaya… Bienvenidos. ¿Quién eres tú?-preguntó el peliplateado. Tenía tapado el ojo con un parche y gran parte de la cara por el cuello de la túnica.

-Eso creo que no importa. Tengo prisa.-contestó de forma arisca el moreno, el cuerpo que tenía agarrado se enfriaba cada vez más. Kakashi se rió profundamente y Sakura le pellizcó un brazo.

-Sasuke, sé más respetuoso con el sensei, no sabes de lo que es capaz…-le susurró en el oído. Sasuke arqueó las cejas, mientras miró como Kakashi sonreía. No lo veía, pero se notaba.

-Eso es, Sasuke-chan. Si quieres te hago frígido para que el soldadito no te funcione cuando te pongas íntimo con tu amiguito rubio.-dijo sin pudor alguno. Sasuke se ruborizó levemente, controlando sus ganas de darle un golpe. Sakura se sonrojó totalmente le chilló, enfadada.

-¿Qué dice, Kakashi-sensei? ¡A Sasuke no le gustan los chicos!

-¿Y tú qué sabes?-corroboró de forma misteriosa el mago, buscando en un armario. Sakura se sonrojó aún más.

-Pues porque… porque…

-¿Puede hacer algo por él?-le interrumpió Sasuke, sabía perfectamente que aquel mago, sin haberle dicho nada, sabía el porqué de aquella visita. Kakashi sacó un silbato plateado con un cordel dorado del armario y lo sacudió como un péndulo delante de los ojos de Sasuke, este no comprendía nada.

-Esto-dijo Kakashi, dándole el silbato.-es un reclamo de uno de mis mejores perros rastreadores, además es un tele transportador. Te llevara al mundo exacto en donde se encuentra lo que necesitas.-le cerró el puño en donde estaba el artefacto, y añadió.-Son los recuerdos de este muchacho, ¿verdad? Pueden estar en cualquier sitio… incluso en el interior de una persona.

-¿En el interior… de una persona?-preguntó el moreno, sin comprender.

-Para cogerlo, deberás crear un vínculo entre el chico.-señaló a Naruto.-y el portador de sus recuerdos.

-¿Cómo que un vínculo?

-Un vínculo afectivo, es decir, tienen que compartir sus recuerdos. De esa manera, el portador le darás sus recuerdos.

-Sigo sin entenderlo…

-Es igual. Naruto sabrá que hacer.-contestó Kakashi, sentándose en un sillón. Sakura hizo una reverencia, agradecida.

-Domo arigato, Kakashi-sensei…-cogió del brazo a Sasuke y lo llevó fuera.

En un parque, no muy lejos de allí, Sasuke se sentó en un banco y colocó cuidadosamente a Naruto al lado suyo. Balanceó el silbato delante de él, examinándolo. Sakura regresó al banco, con dos helados de color plateado en la mano.

-Toma, es mejor que descansemos un rato.-dijo alegremente, dándole el helado.

-No podemos descansar.-dijo Sasuke arrastrando las palabras.-Tenemos que empezar ya.

-Ah… claro…-rió de forma nerviosa. con los dos helados en la mano y unas cascadas en los ojos. Sasuke colocó el silbato en sus labios y silbó con emoción contenida.

No se escuchó ningún ruido, pero al instante apareció un pequeño perro marrón, en una voluta de humo. El moreno miró al perro, extrañado.

-¿Pakkun…?

-¿Y este mocoso cómo sabe mi nombre?-frunció el entrecejo y se rascó la oreja con una pata trasera.-En fin… ¿qué queréis? No veo a Kakashi por ninguna parte…

-No, verás… Kakashi-sensei nos ha dicho que tú podrías ayudarnos…-murmuró Sakura, como asustada. El perro gruñó.

-Me cago en todo lo cagable… con lo bien que estaba yo desparasitándome…

-Tienes que encontrarnos unos recuerdos en forma de mariposa carmesí.-le dijo Sasuke. Pakkun arrugó el hocico.

-¿Unos recuerdos en forma de mariposa carmesí? No sé de qué me estáis hablando…

-¡Solo encuéntralos!-gritó Sakura, crujiendo los nudillos. Sasuke pensó que realmente la Sakura de Konoha y esta eran completamente iguales. Pakkun se encogió, algo asustado.

-Vale, vale…-se giró hacia Sasuke.-¿Tenéis algún patrón?

Sakura se rascó la cabeza.

-¿Un… patrón…?

-¿Con él bastará?-le preguntó el moreno, acercándole a Naruto. Pakkun le olisqueó.

-Hm… sí… hay una parte de él en este mundo.

-¿De verdad?-dijo Sakura asombrada.

-Sí… está en Kagaku.

-Llévanos hasta allí.-ordenó Sasuke.

Pakkun olisqueó aún más el aire.

-¿Os importa andar? No está lejos de aquí…

-Vale.

-Yo prefiero que nos tele transportes.-dijo Sasuke, mirándolo con arrogancia. Pakkun suspiró, resignado.

-Vaya… agarraos a mí, conque poséis un dedo sobre mí basta.

Sakura y Sasuke tocaron el lomo de Pakkun y acto seguido sintieron como si un gancho les tirara por abajo del ombligo (N/A: Sí, sacado de Harry Potter xD). Sasuke cerró los ojos y, cuando los abrió, se encontró en un lugar muy familiar…

-¡Pero esta es mi habitación!-exclamó Sakura.-¿Seguro que no te has equivocado?

-No.-dijo Pakkun.-Los recuerdos de ese tipo los tiene una chica de esta casa…

-¿Quién?-preguntó ansioso Sasuke.

-Hm… Abrid la puerta.

Sakura abrió la puerta y Pakkun salió de la sala, oliendo el suelo. Se escuchó un chillido agudo proveniente del salón.

-¿De dónde ha salido este chucho?-chilló Ino, subida en el sofá. A su lado, Hinata la miraba, confusa. Pakkun arrugó el entrecejo, molesto.

-Es ella.-dijo señalando con la cabeza a la chica morena.-Ella es la que tiene los recuerdos.

-¿Hinata?-preguntó extrañada Sakura.-Pero entonces…

Sasuke cogió del brazo a Sakura y le susurró:

-Tienes que hacer que te cuente cosas suyas de su infancia delante de Naruto…

-¿Qué?

-Tú solo hazlo.

Sasuke sentó al lado de Hinata a Naruto, las chicas miraron al moreno, arqueando las cejas.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó Ino, todavía subida en el sofá.

-…-Sasuke no contestó, pero se apoyó en una columna del salón, con los brazos cruzados. Sakura carraspeó y se sentó enfrente de una confundida Hinata. Pakkun se sentó en el suelo, al lado de Sasuke, lamiéndose una pata.

-Hinata-chan…-dijo Sakura.-Em… ¿Cómo se llamaba tu primo?

Hinata abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Cómo…?

-Sí, tu primo ese, Neji se llamaba… ¿no?

-Ah, sí.-contestó Hinata, agachando la cara. Sakura esperó, pero como la chica no seguía, ella la incitó.

-¿Qué es lo que pasó que no volvisteis a veros?

-Bueno… teníamos problemas en la familia…-susurraba Hinata, arrugando su camiseta entre sus manos.-Ya sabes lo que pasó…

-No, no lo sé.-contestó Sakura de forma autómata. Hinata se sonrojó.

-Pues que… ¿pero por qué me preguntas esto?-decía Hinata.

-Tú solo responde.-exigió la morena.

-Que nos gustábamos y eso… pero no estaba bien visto en mi familia. Entonces Neji dejó de hablarme y es cuando vine aquí a quedarme con vosotras…

-Ellos no querían que estudiases medicina… ¿no?

-No… querían que estudiase empresariales, como ellos, pero como ya no estoy bajo su responsabilidad, así que me da igual…

Ino chilló y Hinata se encogió, asustada. Su pecho emanaba una luz carmesí que se extendía hasta el pecho de Naruto. Sasuke, Sakura y Pakkun se acercaron, curiosos.

De pronto, la luz desapareció y Hinata se tocó el pecho, más confusa que nunca. Sakura observó que Naruto estaba abriendo lentamente los ojos.

-¡Está recobrando la conciencia!

Sasuke apartó a Sakura, y se arrodillo frente a Naruto, observándolo con emoción.

Naruto giró la cabeza, y frunció el entrecejo, con los ojos medio cerrados, y miró a Hinata.

-¿Hinata…?-preguntó con un hilo de voz, la muchacha retrocedió, abriendo mucho los ojos.

-¿Cómo sabe su nombre?-preguntó aturdida Sakura. Naruto se giró hacia ella, abriendo más los ojos.

-Sakura…

-Naruto…-llamó Sasuke, Naruto bajó la mirada hacia Sasuke.-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, tengo un poco de hambre…-dijo rascándose la cabeza y desperezándose. Sasuke suspiró aliviado, Naruto frunció tanto el entrecejo que sus dos cejas rubias se juntaron.-Oye, por cierto… ¿Quién eres tú?

_Continuará…_


End file.
